x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocrypha/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Episode *Apocrypha Transcript SCENE 1 NAVY HOSPITAL PEARL HARBOR, HAWAII AUGUST 19, 1953 (coughing) (a recording machine is rolling) MAN: The navy...wanted to hear my story. They said, I owed it to the dead, to tell them the truth. I told them where to stick the truth. (slow zoom out, the man is lying in a bed, with burns on him) I'm the last man who knows who killed the men aboard that submarine, who knows it was a suicide mission but I'll burn in hell before I tell the murderers who sent us there. #1: That's why we came here all the way from Washington sailor, to hear your story, to make sure that justice is served. (zoom out, 3 young men #2, #3 are standing near the sick man, they are in a large room with a lot of beds, but they are all empty except for the sick man's) #1: You said that after your outburst, the X.O. Johansen, locked you up with your captain. MAN: Johansen did what he had to. That's war. Some are sacrificed so that others can live. (flashback) MAN: You gotta get us outta here! (he shoots but is disarmed by the captain) (Johansen arrives, and shuts the door) MAN (VOICE OVER): But when that door shut, I knew my life, all our lives have just been sacrificed. SANFORD: Johansen! Open this door! Open this door! Johansen! (Sanford tuns back and has the thing in his eyes) MAN (VOICE OVER): For the 1st time, I saw the enemy who was killing us. (the crew men are afraid) (one of them hits Sanford from the back with a tool, he's down) (they all approach Sanford) (some oil leaks through his nose, mouth, and eyes, it leaks its way out of the room) MAN (VOICE OVER): That thing was causing the slow, painful deaths. (back to 1953) MAN: And I prayed, one of the Japanese depth charges would finish the job. #1: You called this thing "the enemy". You're saying it was an entity of some sort. MAN: The navy says we were sent to recover an A-bomb. That's why we got all these burns. Gimme a freaking break. Whatever it was, we were sent to guard it. #1: This was what exposed the crew to radiation? MAN: Before it slithered away, back to where it came from, back into the sea, back into who knows what. (#1 is reaching to stop the recording machine, but the sick man grabs his hand) MAN: That thing... is still down there! The navy will deny it... but you've got to make sure the truth gets out. I can trust you to do that, can't I Mr. Mulder? (#1: Mr Mulder, looks at his partners) (#3 puts a cigarette in his mouth, and lights it) THE CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: You can trust all of us. (he takes a puff and exhales) SCENE 2 NORTHEAST GEORGETOWN MEDICAL CENTER WASHINGTON DC PRESENT DAY (Scully arrives at the hospital, and goes to the front desk) SCULLY: Excuse me, where can I find Walter Skinner? He was brought in with a gunshot wound. (the woman points Scully to a direction) FULLER: Agent Scully. SCULLY: Agent Fuller. (she walks towards him) FULLER: This is agent Caleca (a female agent) we got a call from the DC police. SCULLY: How bad is he? FULLER: We don't know. He's been in surgery. SCULLY: What happened? CALECA: Looked like some hot-head drew a gun in a coffee shop. Skinner happened to be in the way. SCULLY: What do we have on the shooter? FULLER: We have a description from the waitress. A handgun was recovered in the parking lot, unregistered, no prints. Our guys got 2 partials off the cash register. SCULLY: Hair and fiber? FULLER: This just happened a few hours ago. SCULLY: This is the assistant director who's been shot. We have to make all resources available. (Skinner is out of surgery, being wheeled by on a gurney) SCULLY: Excuse me. (she goes to see him) SCULLY: How is he? (puts her hands on Skinner's) DR: He came out of the surgery all right but he's still in a lot of pain. (Skinner holds her hand) SKINNER (WHISPERING): I've seen him before... the man who shot me. (Skinner is taken away by the doctors) SCENE 3 DULLES INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT WASHINGTON DC (a plane lands at night) (Krycek and Mulder walks out of a car rental office, they get in the car, Krycek's on the driver's side) MULDER: Give me the key. KRYCEK: When we get there. MULDER: I wanna make sure we get there together, give it to me. (Krycek hands mulder the key: yellow with C.I. 517 on it) What's "C.I." mean? KRYCEK: When we get there. (Krycek turns on the engine and drives) SCENE 4 THE HOSPITAL (Skinner's room) (Scully reads his medical chart) (Fuller and Caleca enter) FULLER: How's he doing? SCULLY: He's on steady Demerol, he's in and out. I thought I asked for guards to be posted outside. CALECA: We put in a request with the DC police. SCULLY: This wasn't a random shooting. I want guards posted here and I want them here now! FULLER: I think it's a matter of pulling men on something else. SCULLY: I've heard the excuses. I don't care if you and agent Caleca have to stand in the hallway yourself. This man has to be protected. Okay? (she walks away) SCENE 5 COUNTY ROAD 512 MARYLAND (Mulder and Krycek's car passes by a car pulled over on the side with 2 people in it, it follows their car, Mulder looks back) MULDER: We're being followed. A dark sedan with its lights off. It was parked on the shoulder about half a mile back. Speed up. (pointing his gun at Krycek) Speed up! (Krycek speeds up, but the other car catches up and runs them off the road) (Mulder's head hit the windshield, Krycek was protected by the airbag) (the car arrives) (the 2 men, #1 and #2, approach, armed with guns) (Krycek look up, #1 open the door) #1: Get out. (#2 goes to Mulder's side) (#1 and Krycek walk away) #1: Where's the digital tape? KRYCEK: I don't have it. (#1 hits him in the stomach with his gun but Krycek doesn't feel a thing, #1 pushes him ahead and they continue walking) (#2 is gonna open Mulder's door when there's a scream, and there's a big flash behind the pillar where #1 and Krycek went. #2 rushes to see what happened) #2: Hey are you all right? (Mulder regains partial consciousness, sees the big flash, hears another scream, but loses consciousness again) SCENE 6 FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON, DC (Scully enters an office) SCULLY: I got a message you called. MAN: Good morning, we found something I knew you wanted to see ASAP. SCULLY: It's on the shooter? MAN: Yeah, the partial prints we pulled out of the cash register didn't add up to anything. We found saliva on Skinner's shirt that wasn't his. This is an analysis of the secretors and other hemofactors. (Scully looks at the sheet she's handled) SCULLY: Which tells us we're looking for a male, probably in his 40s with blood type B positive, but we already know all that from the waitress' description. MAN: There's more. We were able to chromosome-stain some of the hair fibers we picked up last night. SCULLY: We still gotta find the guy before we can get a match. MAN: We can still run those indicators against all the suspects arrested in the DC area in the last couple of years. SCULLY: This takes too much time. You know what, run them anyway. Can I borrow you this for a little while? MAN: Go ahead. SCULLY: Thanks. SCENE 7 LOCATION UNKNOWN (a man with burns on him, covered with bandages is in observation) DR: We picked them up last night. The burns you're looking at, they're somatic, caused by close proximity radiation exposure. Same as the French sailors aboard that salvage ship. Identical. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: What's the prognosis? (he puts a cigarette in his mouth) DR: It's just a matter of time, this kind of absorption will have a rapid effect on cellular activity, giving rise to the onset of massive and malignant cancers. (the Cigarette-Smoking Man lights his cigarette) CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Has anyone been in to see these men? DR: No, your orders were to isolate them. (The Cigarette-Smoking Man looks through the bandages of the sick man, his eyes still move). But I think we should get a specialist in here because, frankly, I've never seen anything like this before. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: I have. DR: Do you know what caused this? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Have the bodies destroyed. (walks away) DR: But.. but sir...these men aren't dead yet! CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Isn't that the prognosis? (leaves) SCENE 8 HOSPITAL (Mulder wakes up with a bandage on his forehead) (Scully is at his bed side) (they exchange a smile) MULDER: Guess I'm not dead. SCULLY: What happened? (pause) MULDER: Maybe you can tell me. SCULLY: The State police found you unconscious. You were strapped in the passenger's seat of a rental car that had been driven into a ditch. MULDER: We were run off the road by 2 men. SCULLY: Who's "we"? MULDER: Krycek. SCULLY: Krycek? MULDER: He was in Hong Kong, he's got the digital tape. He's been selling information. SCULLY: Is that what the men wanted? MULDER: They ordered him out of the car. I thought they were going to kill him. I though they were going to kill us both. And then there was this bright flash. That's all I remember. SCULLY: Well it may not be the best time to tell you but, you're not the only one in the hospital. Skinner's been shot. MULDER: What's his condition? SCULLY: A bullet perforated his small intestine. The doctor seems to think he'll be fine. MULDER: Who shot him? SCULLY: I'm not sure. But I have an idea. (she opens a folder) MULDER: What are those? SCULLY: PCR results (Mulder looks at them) this one belongs to the man who shot Skinner. (Mulder puts the 2 sheets together, they match) MULDER: Yeah and who's this one belong to? SCULLY: The man who shot Melissa. (Mulder looks again, they match exactly) SCENE 9 46TH STREET NEW YORK CITY, NY #1: We've received disturbing reports from our intelligence sources. (a lot of shadowy characters are in the office, some are standing, others are sitting, one of them is the Well-Manicured Man) A French salvage vessel has came into San Diego. Its crew all dying of radiation exposure. Its last given position was the site where we recovered the UFO. WELL-MANICURED MAN: How could they have gotten information about that location? #2: We haven't been able to determine that. The French government has denied any involvement. WELL-MANICURED MAN: Well they got those coordinates somehow. #1: It seems we have an information leak gentleman. WELL-MANICURED MAN: Has our associate in Washington looked into this? #1: Apparently he has responded to the situation in a way that I don't think any of us would have anticipated. WELL-MANICURED MAN: How do you mean? #1: I don't have all the details yet but I've asked him to come here and explain it himself. SCENE 10 HOSPITAL (Scully shows her badge to an officer posted in front of a room, he lets her in) SCULLY: Hi, how are you feeling? SKINNER: Like someone's been inside my stomach redecorating. What have you turned up on the shooter? SCULLY: We've determined that the man who shot you was the same man who shot my sister. SKINNER: I bet you had to work to get that, huh? SCULLY: Yes I did, you don't seem surprised. SKINNER: 3 men came to see me a few days ago, they warned me about pursuing your sister's murder investigation. SCULLY: Do you realize what you're saying sir? SKINNER: I'm not advancing any conspiracy theory here Scully. SCULLY: You're saying, that they closed down my sister's case not because of lack of evidence but because they didn't want us to catch the killer. SKINNER: You should be very careful about the accusations that you make. SCULLY: The man who shot you.. you said that you've seen him before. SKINNER: Several months ago, he was one of the men who attacked me in the stairway,with Krycek. SCULLY: He was working with Krycek? SKINNER: They're the ones who stole the digital tape from me. SCULLY: Damn it! Krycek, Mulder had him. SKINNER: Listen to me, anger is a luxury that you cannot afford right now. If you're angry you're gonna make a mistake, and these people will take advantage of that, you've seen how they operate SCULLY: I'll be ok (walking out) SKINNER: Scully.. if you can't keep your head.. it's all right to step away. SCULLY: It's exactly what they want (leaves) SCENE 11 SCULLY'S APARTMENT (Scully, typing on her laptop computer) SCULLY: (voice over): Addendum to case number 621517, in the absence of any official response my request to have my sister's case reopened, I am now petitioning to devote full Bureau resources to the search for Alex Krycek. Since agent Mulder's release from the hospital, we have had no success locating Krycek or the 2 men he described as his abductors. Personally, I believe Krycek is the key to identify the larger forces behind the crime we are investigating. He alone can name the man who shot my sister, and explain the strange radiation deaths aboard the French salvage vessel. SCENE 12 X-FILES OFFICE (Scully opens the door and enters) (the diving suit from the Piper Maru is there) MULDER: It looked great on me in the store. SCULLY: What's this doing here? MULDER: I had it flown it from San Diego as evidence. SCULLY: Evidence of what? MULDER: The suit was covered in a thin film of oil, as was the French diver when I found him lying delirious on his kitchen floor. SCULLY: What kind of oil? MULDER: Well from the reports I'm getting, it's the same substance that was found on the French diver's wife when she was discovered on the floor of a Hong Kong airport bathroom a few days ago. According to the analysis, it's 50-weight diesel oil. It's the same oil that was used during World War II submarines and on P-51 Mustangs for that matter. SCULLY: I don't understand. MULDER: This oil is not only 50 years old Scully, but its composition has been altered by exposure to radiation. SCULLY: I still don't understand how did this get onto the diver and then onto the diver's wife. MULDER: This just wasn't ordinary diesel oil, I think it's huh.. I think it's a medium, a medium being used by some kind of alien creature that uses it to .. body jump. SCULLY: So you're saying that this stuff has intelligence. MULDER: I think that it came off of whatever they pulled from the bottom of the Pacific ocean, it's been waiting 50 years down there for another host, another body to bring it up to the surface. SCULLY: Waiting to jump into the diver and then into the diver's wife. MULDER: And then into Krycek. SCULLY: Krycek? MULDER: I think that Mrs Gauthier went to Hong Kong under the control of this thing (Scully laughs) to find Krycek. I know, I know how it sounds. SCULLY: Is anybody not looking for Krycek? MULDER: No but I think that the 64 thousand dollar question is what is this thing looking for? And now that it's in Krycek, what does it want? SCENE 13 ROCKVILLE, MD (Capitol Ice, skating arena) (Byers, Langly skate around, browsing at everyone) (they signal Frohike, and he goes to the lockers, where he recovers an envelope) (they get out of there and get in Mulder's car, parked across the street) FROHIKE (handing the envelope to Mulder): Nothing to it. BYERS: You should call upon our service more often. LANGLY: We show a talent for these G-man activities. MULDER: You mean if I want somebody whacked on the knee with a lead pipe? FROHIKE: Only if you want the job done right. (Mulder opens the envelope, and he finds an empty tape case) MULDER: It's gone. (The Lone Gunmen are disappointed, so is Mulder) SCENE 14 LOCATION UNKNOWN (The Cigarette-Smoking Man is having some alcohol while watching an old war movie) (he puts the glass on the table near him, and reaches for his smoking cigarette on the ashtray when a digital tape is thrown on the table) (The Cigarette-Smoking Man is surprised, stands and turns back, it's Krycek) KRYCEK: Where is it? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN (regaining confidence, takes a puff): I've been expecting you. (The Hispanic Man holds a gun on Krycek's neck) Put that down. (he follows the order) I have what you want. (zoom on Krycek's eyes, dark glow in his eyes) (The Cigarette-Smoking Man remains emotionless) SCENE 15 NEW YORK CITY (the well-Manicured Man's office, a few shadowy figures have tea and coffee) (The Cigarette-Smoking Man enters, he takes off his coat) WELL-MANICURED MAN (looks at his watch): You've made us wait. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: There was a weather delay on the shuttle from Washington. WELL-MANICURED MAN: You had business there? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Yes. (approaches) You huh.. may have already heard (puts a cigarette in his mouth) #1: We've heard you acted on your own, and moved the salvage UFO to another location. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: These new attempts to recover it have increased our need for security. WELL-MANICURED MAN: Who else is looking for it? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN (smoking): In the event, I moved it to as a safeguard. #1: Somebody better damn now find out how the French even knew how to look for it. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: I can assure you it will be completely inaccessible now. #2: Why not bring it to Nevada, like the others? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Leaks in security and a heightened public interest have made the base of Nevada unviable. (to the Well-manicured Man) Is this why I was called here? WELL MANICURED MAN: No, we'd like an explanation about this business with the assistant director of the Bureau, Skinner. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Random shooting for all I know. WELL MANICURED MAN: They have a waitress, who has given a description of the shooter, they released a composite of his face to the press. (hands the Cigarette- smoking man a newspaper, it's the face of the Hispanic-Man) One of yours, isn't he? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: I don't know what to tell you. If he did, he acted on his own. WELL MANICURED MAN: Good lord. #2: This is a very serious exposure for us. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: I'll take care of it. WELL MANICURED MAN: My advice to you sir, is to understand the priority here, get the shooter out of the country as quickly as possible, if the assistant director IDs him, our well placed operatives won't be able to stand in the way of an arrest, compromising beyond repair the secrecy of our work, and the security as you so arrogantly assert of our project's future. CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: It'll be handled. SCENE 16 THE LONE GUNMEN'S FROHIKE (wearing special glasses): I've got something here.. writing somebody wrote on top of the package and left an impression. MULDER: Let me see that. BYERS: Your guys at the FBI turned a major serial murderer with a vestigial pen impression. MULDER: Hand me a pencil. LANGLY: Your sci-crime guys at the Bureau have a laser there that can measure any change in a surface down to a few nanometers (Mulder is going over the impression with the pencil) BYERS: Actually they can lift perfect impression using magnetic toner and a sheet of mylar an electrostatic device is applied to the specimen, and renders the information, by drawing the toner from the indentation to the mylar surface. FROHIKE: Actually.. MULDER: Actually, it's a phone number, New York City area code (212), 555 1012. Now don't drop that (giving the pencil to Frohike) that's a finely calibrated piece of investigative equipment. I gotta make a phone call. (Frohike is puzzled) FROHIKE: I'll be damned. SCENE 17 The Well-Manicured Man's office (The Well-Manicured Man is putting his coat, helped by a young man when the phone rings.. he's very surprised) (the young man answers the phone) (The Well-Manicured Man looks at his watch) MAN: Yes? No this is a private line, you must have misdialed. No there's no one here to take your call. I'm sorry I can't help you. (The Well-Manicured Man approaches) Please hold on. (The Well-Manicured Man answers) WELL-MANICURED MAN: Who is this? MULDER: Who is this? WELL-MANICURED MAN: Who gave you this number? MULDER: You probably know. A man named Krycek. WELL-MANICURED MAN: Alex Krycek? MULDER: Yeah nice guy, killed my father, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you? WELL-MANICURED MAN: It's Mr Mulder isn't it? MULDER: It's so nice of you to remember. WELL-MANICURED MAN: Mr Mulder, can we meet somewhere? MULDER: I would love to. WELL-MANICURED MAN: Give your phone number to my assistant, he will call you back in 5 minutes. (to the assistant) Tell him I'll meet him in 3 hours in Central Park, near the lighted walkway off 79th, near the reservoir. When you hang up, have this number disconnected. (the assistant takes over the phone) SCENE 18 FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON, DC (slide showing) FULLER: Well we got a name to go with the face. SCULLY: Beautiful. FULLER: His name is Luis Cardinal (The Hispanic Man), native of Nicaragua, school of the America's alumni, career mercenary, apparently impressed a lot of people with his marksmanship during the Iran contra deal. SCULLY: I'll bet. FULLER: That's actually the good news. SCULLY: What do you mean? CALECA: He entered the country without a visa or papers. As far as we can tell we can't find anything on him, address, phone number, financials, nothing. SCULLY: Does he have an alias? CALECA: Several, non-checked out either in all likelihood, this guy's already out of the country. SCULLY: Damn it, they think they can just get away with it. FULLER: I wish I could tell you otherwise. SCULLY: Keep looking for him. FULLER: We.. pretty much exhausted our avenues. SCULLY: What's it gonna take? CALECA: At this point? Other than a sign from God? SCULLY: I've seen stranger things, believe me. MAN: I believe she has. SCENE 19 CENTRAL PARK (Mulder is waiting) (The Well-Manicured Man finally shows up) WELL MANICURED MAN: I trust we're all alone. MULDER: We're all alone in New York City, sir. WELL MANICURED MAN: You're looking for Alex Krycek, to kill him, in revenge. What makes you think we haven't done that already? MULDER: What for? WELL MANICURED MAN: Tell me what you know and I'll consider giving you Krycek. MULDER: No, you'll answer a few questions for me first, like what was pulled off the bottom of the Pacific ocean. WELL MANICURED MAN: It was a UFO, a so called foo-fighter, downed by American fighter pilots in the 2nd World War. MULDER: Left out until now? WELL MANICURED MAN: There was salvage attempts. A US sub was sent in 50 years ago, but there were complications. MULDER: Almost the entire crew died. WELL MANICURED MAN: Yeah, it's still a mystery. MULDER: A mystery to whom? WELL MANICURED MAN: The cover story said it was the 3rd A bomb bound to Japan, but the truth is, no one knows what killed that crew. MULDER: I know. WELL MANICURED MAN: Do you now? MULDER: You give me Krycek and I will tell you. WELL MANICURED MAN: Mr Mulder, I've given you so much this evening, you offered me next to nothing in return. MULDER: You haven't told me anything I didn't already know. WELL MANICURED MAN: I'm curious, if you've encountered Krycek, why didn't you kill him then? MULDER: 'Cause he has the tape. WELL MANICURED MAN: Ahh yes, the tape . MULDER: The tape he's been selling those secrets off. (The Well-Manicured Man is surprised) You don't know where he is either, do you? (the Well-Manicured man smiles) You're looking for him too. WELL MANICURED MAN: Mr Mulder, everyone can be gotten to, certainly, you've no doubt of that. (Mulder walks away) Mr Mulder? SCENE 20 FBI HEADQUARTERS (phone rings, Scully answers) SCULLY: Scully. MULDER: Scully it's me. (Mulder's calling from his cell phone) The 2 guards you had posted in front of Skinner's room, are they still there? SCULLY: They should be why? MULDER: I want you to get down there and double check for me, ok? SCULLY: I got it covered Mulder. MULDER: Just get down there and check, ok? SCENE 21 HOSPITAL SCULLY: Nurse, what happened to the guards who were outside this room? NURSE: They've left. SCULLY: Where did they go? And what happened to the man who was in this room? NURSE: Mr Skinner is no longer a patient here. SCULLY: Where is he? NURSE: Well the oderlies were here a few moments ago, and they took him away. SCULLY: Where did they take him? NURSE: To another hospital, the ambulance must have just left. SCULLY: Thank you. (Scully catches up with the ambulance) SCULLY (showing her badge): I'm with the FBI, are you transporting a Walter Skinner? DRIVER: yeah, is there something wrong? SCULLY: No everything is fine, I'm just gonna ride with you the rest of the way, ok? (she gets in by the back) SKINNER: Agent Scully, what are you doing here? SCULLY: I just wanted to make sure you got where you were going safely. (the ambulance stops at a red light) (there's something wrong) (rattling) SKINNER: What is this Scully? SCULLY: You just lie still (stands and draws her gun) (is about to open the door, the Hispanic Man fires but missed, he runs away now, and Scully chases him) (the Hispanic Man is hit by a car, but he gets up and continues running) (he eventually stumbles and falls) SCULLY: Federal agent stop right there! (yelling) Are you Luis Cardinal?! Are you Luis Cardinal?! CARDINAL: Please. SCULLY (still yelling): Are you the man who shot my sister?! CARDINAL: Don't kill me, please. SCULLY: You shot my sister! CARDINAL: Please I can tell you. SCULLY: Tell me! CARDINAL: I can tell you. SCULLY: Tell me! CARDINAL: I can tell you what you want, you want Krycek, I can tell you where he is? Please, please don't shoot me. (sirens wailing) (cop cars arrive) OFFICER (yelling): Drop the gun! Put the gun down! Put it down now! SCULLY (shows her badge): FBI. OFFICER: Don't move. (Cardinal is arrested) (Scully has tears in her eyes) (Mulder's in a car) (cell phone rings) MULDER: Yeah Mulder. SCULLY: Mulder it's me, where are you? MULDER: At the airport in New York. SCULLY: What are you doing? MULDER: I'm looking for my rental car agreement. SCULLY: What are you doing in New York? MULDER: I'll tell you when I see you. SCULLY: Mulder, your instincts were right about Skinner. We've just arrested a man for what looks like attempted murder. MULDER: Who? SCULLY: It's him Mulder, the man who shot my sister. MULDER: Scully.. SCULLY: Mulder listen to me, he said he knows where Krycek is. I don't know if this makes any sense to you, he says he's headed towards an abandoned missile site somewhere in North Dakota. MULDER: I want you to meet me at the DC airport in an hour, I want you to get 2 tickets on the 1st flight for North Dakota. SCULLY: What's in North Dakota? MULDER: The salvaged UFO. SCENE 22 BLACK CROW, NORTH DAKOTA (Mulder and Scully arrive at the site) (they get out of the car) SCULLY: There must be 200 silos out here. If I'm correct they were all filled with concrete in accord with the disarmament treaty when the base was decommissioned. MULDER: I didn't sign any disarmament treaty. (they draw their guns and enter the 1st silo) (the door's lock has been broken) (it's dark in there, they both have their flashlights) SCULLY: My ears are still popping. MULDER: We're 8 stories down. (they get in a missile silo) SCULLY: Where's the concrete? MULDER: Apparently, nobody else signed that treaty either. SCULLY: 1 down, 199 silos to go. (they go on searching) MULDER: These tunnels must go on for miles. (there's a noise) (Mulder and Scully switch off their flashlights) (they go in another way where military operatives are down) MULDER: He's here. (they have burns on them) (the lights are on) (other armed operatives arrive) MAN: Hold it right there! (Mulder and Scully run) MAN: Hold! (Mulder and Scully continue running, but they are cornered) MAN: Hands in the air! Come on! Come on! (their guns are taken away, and they are escorted out, they walk away of a red isolation door marked with the numbers 1013 on it) (outside) (the Cigarette-Smoking Man arrives, as the FBI agents get out) MULDER: He's here. You led him here, didn't you? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: There's nothing here but holes in the ground Mr Mulder. MULDER: Why are you here? Why all these men? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: I don't know, you owe me answers. MULDER: The UFO's here. That's what Krycek's after, isn't it? CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Krycek? Alex Krycek disappeared 5 months ago. SCULLY: We saw bodies in there. (she's taken away) Men with radiation burns! CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: You saw nothing (enters the silo). MULDER: You won't get away with this! You can't bury the truth! (Mulder and Scully are both taken away in a blue van) (in the silo) (the Cigarette-Smoking Man sees the men with burns) CIGARETTE-SMOKING MAN: Take these away. (he walks towards the door with 1013 on it, lights a cigarette, takes a puff, and leaves) (zoom into the little window of the 1013 red door) (retching) (Krycek is spitting oil out, oil which is also leaking through his eyes and his nose) (he's on a triangular UFO) (as the oil leaks its way inside the UFO, Krycek is horrified with what he sees) SCENE 23 FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON DC (Mulder is writing something, at his desk, he has his glasses on) (knocking) MULDER: Yeah. SKINNER (with a cane): Agent Mulder. MULDER (stands up and shakes Skinner's hand and helps him to the chair): Sir, I didn't expect you back to work for a few weeks. SKINNER: I was looking for agent Scully, there was something I wanted to talk to her about, thank you. (sits) MULDER: Actually I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to thank you for everything you did. SKINNER: You mean getting a shot in the gut? MULDER: You got a shot because you stood up to these people. SKINNER: I think you're perceiving from a mistaken impression, what I did, I did it because it's my job. MULDER: From what I understand, you put your job and your life on the line for Scully. SKINNER: This isn't my crusade agent Mulder. A woman was murdered, I mistakenly thought that we could bring the man who committed that crime to justice. MULDER: What do you mean mistakenly? SKINNER: This is what I need to talk to Scully about. (Scully's walking in a cemetery, with flowers) (She puts them before a tombstone saying: Melissa Scully, beloved sister and daughter, 1962-1995) (Mulder arrives by car, with flowers too) SCULLY: I was just thinking about something that a man said to me. That the.. that the dead speak to us from beyond the grave, that that what's conscience is. MULDER: It's interesting, I never thought of it that way. SCULLY: You know I thought... when we found him, this man that killed Melissa, that..that when we brought him to justice, I would feel some kind of closure. But the truth is no court.. no punishment is ever enough. MULDER: I came here to tell you something (they start walking away) there may be some justice, just not the kind you're looking for. SCULLY: What are you talking about? MULDER: They found this man, Luis Cardinal, dead in his cell. SCULLY: How? MULDER: They made it look like a suicide. The men he worked for couldn't take the chance that he point his finger at them. SCULLY: And what about Krycek? MULDER: Oh he was there. I know that. SCULLY: You think they got to him too. MULDER: I don't know, but if they haven't they will. I doubt it'll weight on their consciences though. SCULLY: I think the dead are speaking to us Mulder, demanding justice. Maybe that man was right. Maybe we bury the dead alive. SCENE 24 (banging) KRYCEK'S VOICE: Help! (in the missile silo) (Krycek is banging at the door, the UFO's still there, behind him) Help! (groans) Help! (screaming) (zoom out from Krycek's face, from the little window of the red door with 1013 on it) Help me! Help me! Help me! (screaming) END Source Category:TXF Season 3 transcripts =Episode Navigation=